


Homesick

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is missing the pack back in Beacon Hills and Braeden makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

Derek was dicing vegetables, preparing for dinner. Since moving away from Beacon Hills, he’d learned that Braeden was the least domestic person he’d ever met. Which was saying a lot since Laura used to burn bread every time she tried to make toast growing up. Braeden flat out refused to go near anything cooking-related that might hurt her.

“I’m not a werewolf and I can practically smell your sadness.”

Derek looked up from where he was cutting tomatoes. He frowned at Braeden, feigning ignorance at her words. “What are you talking about?”

He knew exactly what she wa

“You’ve been frowning like an actually puppy since Scott called last week. Are you ever going to tell me what’s got you so down?”

Finally giving in, Derek put down the knife in his hand and turned towards his girlfriend, leaning on the counter. “I don’t know. I guess it’s just barely hitting me that this is finally. I’m really not going back. I left Beacon Hills for good.”

“You’ve left before.”

“Yeah but..it was different last time. My whole family had just died and Beacon Hills was the last place I wanted to be. I never thought I’d go back and I did. It took a while, but things got better. Even after Laura died. I would never admit it to anyone else but..aside from what Peter did to get Laura’s power? I was happy about what he did. It made me feel good that my family’s death was being avenged, even though the person who passed out the matches is still out there somewhere. The point is,” he said, going back to chopping, this time parsley, “things were good again. I had a pack.”

“You have me,” she pouted jokingly. 

Derek laughed at the expression and wiped his hands on a dish rag, pulling her close to him, holding her hands in his own. “I do. And I’m grateful for that every day. I am,” he spoke as he brushed her hair back, caressing down one side of her face.

“But it’s not the same,” she finished for him.

He shook his head in agreement. “It’s different, not being surrounded by supernatural creatures. It almost feels like I’m not part of a pack anymore.”

“Hey,” Braeden held Derek’s face in her hands, “you know damn well you’re still part of the pack. We may not be in Beacon Hills anymore, but we both know Scott and Stiles and Lydia and everyone else would welcome you back with open arms. And we can always go back.”

Derek shook his head at that. “I don’t wanna go back necessarily. I like it here, with you,” he smiled, “in our quaint little apartment.”

Braeden smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“It’s just going to take some getting used to. Not having the others around. Not getting a call every time something supernatural comes up.”

“Hey, you should be glad you’re not getting calls. If it’s serious enough that they have to call you to go all the way over there, it’s something far more dangerous than either of us can imagine.”

Derek and Braeden had decided to go to New York oddly enough. Initially they’d followed Chris to Mexico and teamed up with he and the Calaveras to find Kate. After a few months, Derek determined that it was time to move on. Whether Kate was found or not, he had to keep living his life without looking over his shoulder. When he made it clear that he definitely wanted Braeden to come with him, she’d asked where he wanted to go.

Thinking back to it, Derek had never finished getting his history degree. He’d been in his sophomore year of college when Laura was killed. It was ultimately decided that they would go to New York. Derek took up school again and Braeden opened a self-defense training center with a few weres they found in the area.

In reality, Derek knew that Braeden was right and he had no real reason to be worried. He held the belief that the pack wouldn’t just forget about him. In fact, Scott or one of the others made sure to call him at least once a week to let him know how everyone was doing. Scott could normally talk for hours and tended to call at the most inopportune times, most notably one night when Derek and Braeden were..occupied.

“You’re right, I’m just being ridiculous.”

“Hey, I’m not saying that either. There’s nothing wrong with missing them, missing Beacon Hills. I’m just saying that you don’t have to stay away. Moving doesn’t mean that you never see the people you moved away from. We can always go back, to visit or to stay. Okay?”

Derek nodded, wrapping his arms around Braeden’s waist and pulling her up against him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Braeden kissed him sweetly and started pulling away, going back to her spot at the kitchen table. “Oh, remember to call Scott back.”

Derek groaned and went back to cutting vegetables.


End file.
